


Ghost Story

by shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones who do tend to get nicknamed "spooky" and consigned to offices in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

“Three independent eyewitnesses, Scully. Three independent eyewitnesses ID’d him as the man in this security footage. You still think it’s just a code name that gets passed along?”

“Since one of those eyewitnesses last saw him in nineteen sixty-three, yes, I still think that’s the most plausible explanation.”

“But not the _only_ plausible explanation.”

“Mulder, what are you trying to suggest here? That the word ‘plausible’ could possibly apply to the, the bar-room tall tale your friend from the Agency tried to sell us?”

“That ol’ Frosty’s handlers keep him in cryo-stasis between hits and only pull him out of the fridge once a decade? Come on, that’s nuts. Give me some credit here, I’m just suggesting he doesn’t age.”

“Or maybe whoever’s picking these guys out has a type.”

“A type, huh?”

“We’re still completely in the dark here. We have no idea who’s behind these assassinations, let alone the program that could produce such an advanced prosthetic arm. We can’t rule out the possibility that their selection criteria might favor men with similar physical characteristics—”

“And let me guess, you’d have to get an up-close look to be sure? Well, never let it be said that I impeded the progress of science. I booked us two tickets to Odessa. You can thank me on the way.”

“If I get my liver eaten, you’re going to be my organ donor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://shinelikethunder.tumblr.com/post/134047428476/ficlet-ghost-story).


End file.
